


Home

by paranoidangel



Category: Time Trax
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darien's home - or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

"Selma."

There's no answer and the room is dark and silent. Darien sits up, frowning, before he remembers that Selma can't reply because she isn't here. They took her away to upload the data stored on her and he won't get her back until the morning.

He kicked up a fuss, of course, but the reality was he didn't need her, not here. He was home and everything was normal and why would he need a computer to explain life in this time to him?

Sighing, he gets up and goes over to the window. Outside are bright lights and beyond is the moon. It's a view he had once been accustomed to seeing.

When he was in the past he used to dream of home and everything that was waiting for him there. But all that is really here is a house and a job. He had those in the past too, along with a faithful friend and a woman he loved.

He knows why they really took Selma away from him, along with all his other possessions. It was so he can't send himself back to 1993; to a home he belongs in far more than this one.


End file.
